The invention relates to a renewable vehicular energy generator, specifically to such vehicles which utilizes a plurality of wheels, having horizontal axis of rotation, disposed in at least one wheel, and having means for connecting a clutch means rotating relative to the direction of the wind and configured with means for accelerating and guiding the wind towards airfoiled surface of the clutch means. The invention also relates to the power vehicles utilizing the energy of the sun by converting the energy collected by solar panels into electrical energy.
This invention further relates generally to an electrically powered vehicle and more particularly to a system for charging an electrically powered vehicle battery/motor utilizing a controllable wind-operated turbine configured with a clutch means and electricity generating device/generator armature for energizing the battery cells while the vehicle is in motion.
An object of the present invention comprises energy transfer elements consisting of at least a single or multiple miniaturized transformer windings. The electrical generator armature/transformer provides a low reluctance path for a magnetic flux coupling input and output windings.
During normal operation of the vehicle, the voltages across both input and output windings of the generator armature transition in accordance with the standard energy supply operation. These transitions generate displacement energies in the electrical path through the various capacitances configured with the vehicle electrical energy means, wherein at least a capacitance is responsive for supplying energy to the vehicle's standard and future in-vehicle applications, such as power windows, power doors, stereo system, GPS system, TV system, etc.
The increasing use of gasoline powered “Green House Energy” vehicles is significantly contributing to environmental pollution, environmental noise, refining pollution from crude oil. Electrically powered vehicles have been known for solving some of the problems associated with gasoline powered vehicles, but not completely developed in widespread use that would durably operate without being recharged on a periodic interval. These periodic charging are drawbacks when compared to conventional gasoline powered engines and/or hybrid vehicles. The present invention is related to an electric powered vehicle that can produce electrical energy at any scale and at a lower cost compared to power vehicles that utilize other sources of energy, such as gas and alternators. The invention generates energy by utilizing and accelerating the lowest available wind relative to the vehicle line of motion.
The proposed invention does not need as much installation time or repairs, maintenance, or expensive protection against environmental disasters, such as snow and dust. There is no energy vehicle with known availability of a wind powered vehicle utilizing the advantages of the wind and sun as a source of energy. The present invention, utilizes the wind and/or solar energy to produce electrical energy on a large scale, uses at least a generator for transforming the energy of the wind into electrical energy.
The alternative wind powered vehicle comprises at least a motor, battery, wind energy generator means for recharging the battery, a processor means connected to the accelerator pedal for directing the flow of energy from a capacitance means to the battery and from the battery to the motor. The motor of the vehicle is configured with harnesses communicatively connected to the batteries and electrical energy is communicated through the processor means. The processor means transfers the electrical energy to kinetic energy that propels the vehicle. The switch means is operatively connected to the motor to enable the flow of electricity that propels the motor in forward or reverse direction. The motor is configured with regenerative braking means responsive or conservation of energy by means of transferring the kinetic energy back to electrical energy when pressure on the accelerator is released to enable the conversion energy to initially slow down the vehicle. A battery cell means is provided responsive for additional energy storage that further powers the electric motor of the vehicle.
In an instant of the present invention invention, wheel hubs are operatively connected to the clutch means configured with blades/cups comprising discharging the air after a cycle of rotation to avoid creating friction with the ambient air, and are stacked on a horizontal of the wheel structure, interconnected with each other and operatively connected to an electrical generator, positioned at the wheel base or within the vehicle. The clutch means is constructed with opposing guiding plates to direct the wind to the blades so that the air of the wind could freely slip outside of the clutch means blades. In other aspect of the invention, the rotation of the clutch means could be synchronous. In other aspect of the invention, the wheel axle comprises at least the clutch means and the structural frame of the wheel splitting the wind into two streams. Still, in other aspect of the invention, the clutch means are rotated by at least the frictional forces of the pressured medium, the clutch means are balanced, and the clutch means axle structures are loaded symmetrically, avoiding damaging centrifugal forces and the related stresses. The invention increases the speed of wind by stationary means and creates energy at a wind speed less than 3 miles per hour on near ground environment. This invention utilizes a generator armature configured with a clutch means.
At least a capacitance responsive for switching power supplies is configured with the electric motor to reduce the common mode emissions and increase continuous operation of the vehicle. This capacitance provides a low impedance path for displacement energies flowing between input and output windings of the generator armature. The energy transfer specifically deals with the reduction in common node noise by the energy transfer elements, such as the generator armature/transformer. The energy flows capacitatively between the core of the transformer and the electrical energy. The wind power generator provided with a wind wheel axle rotating in a tunnel shaped chamber through which air flows at a variable speed, generating aerodynamic properties, is capable of generating high output power by efficiently accelerating the wind flow. The wind power generator comprises the tunnel shaped chamber expanding toward a flowing direction of wind and causing the generator armature responsive for generating electricity. The hub is disposed at a position adjacent to an entrance of the wind into the tunnel shaped chamber.
The present invention increases the range of electrically-powered vehicles by charging the batteries while the vehicle is in motion and storing excess energy to energize in-vehicle accessories. The approach of the present invention has not been taught by any or combination of the following inventions.
U.S. Pub. No. 20060213697, to Sutherland Danilo relates to electrical vehicle power systems consisting of a power generating device such as a solar panel on the roof of a vehicle and a wind turbine raised outside the body of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,786, to Deets Edward teaches a shrouded enclosure mounted on a vehicle roof, comprising an air intake formed by controllable shrouds, a turbine, an electricity generating device, and a discharge outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,593, to Willis Peter teaches a wind powered vehicle for propelling the vehicle with the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,090, to Tolinski, et al, entitled “Self-Powered Solar Sunroof”, discloses a solar panel powering device disposed within a vehicle's sunroof. However, Tolinski's device does not disclose using the solar panels to provide electrical power sufficient to energize the vehicle electrically.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,781, to Hakala James relates to a wind powered system for generating electricity in a vehicle by startup/backup air compressor that discharges air directly to a multistage impeller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,032 to Pena Mario, relates to a system in which air is captured at the front of a vehicle and channeled to one or more turbines. The air from the turbine is then discharged at low pressure regions on the sides or rear of the vehicle. In this teaching, the generator is rotably engaged with a flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,827 issued to Taylor et. al. teaches a long Venturi tube extending along an upper portion of a vehicle that directs air flow from the front of the vehicle to a large wind turbine mounted at the rear of the vehicle. In their teachings, the wind turbine rotates about an axis perpendicular to the axis of the vehicle body, and a pair of elongated lower screw-type turbines is also contained in separate lower venturi effect tubes extending along the lower side of the vehicle below the passenger cab and discharge to aid in the rotation of the large, rear-mounted wind turbine. The teaching of Taylor et al will require substantial reconfiguration of the vehicle body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,368 issued to Bussiere teaches an air duct extending from an inlet along the roof section of a vehicle body above the windshield and over the passenger compartment to air outlets located in the rear fender wells of the vehicle. Plurality air turbines are operatively connected to electric generators and positioned at the air outlets driven by air currents flowing from the duct. This teaching will also require reconfiguration of the roof structure, which is not quite reliable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,843 issued to Han et. al. teaches a whirl ventilator system to produce a whirling air flow that rotates a fan configured to drive an alternator such that air flow from the movement of the vehicle generates electricity to charge batteries. The batteries are connected to an electric motor which rotates a drive shaft, which is coupled to a driven shaft through a clutch mechanism. The driven shaft rotates an axle via a conventional differential mechanism. The clutch mechanism has a flywheel mounted about it, and the flywheel is rotatively engaged with an electric generator. This teaching uses an electric motor to rotate a drive shaft configured with a clutch means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,759 issued to Hull, et. al. teaches an impeller mounted nearly horizontal in a chamber above the passenger compartment of an automobile. Rather, the chamber has an opening in its front for receiving air and a rear exit vent. The impeller here, is rotated by air forced through the chamber and mechanically coupled to a generator to provide auxiliary power for the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,577, to Moore, et al, teaches a vehicle powered by a combination of electric and combustion engines, with solar cells disposed within the upper surfaces of the vehicle. However, Moore does not include any method for charging the electrical system at night, or during overcast conditions when an external charger is not sufficiently available. The above patents have contributed to the art of electrically-powered vehicles, but significant improvements are needed to solve the short travel distance problems associated with such vehicles. The present invention, however, addresses the above-noted problems, providing efficient system's solution for charging batteries while the vehicle is in motion and when the vehicle is intermittently stopped, eliminating the problem of occationally plugging in into outlets.